


Abducted

by McNuggets



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Breastfeeding, Character Death, Choking, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Violence, addictive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNuggets/pseuds/McNuggets
Summary: Your life is turned upside down because of a case of mistaken identity.
Relationships: Sizz-Lorr/Reader, Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	Abducted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me, writing something with a gangbang, breastfeeding, and prostitution. Things get bad, but there's a happy ending.

There was a major difference between you and your twin, even if you both looked exactly the same. While she was outgoing and a people person, an avid partier that enjoyed extreme sports, you were quite the exact opposite. You were introverted and enjoyed to stay indoors most of the time. While she was a karate instructor downtown you were a digital artist, often drawing anything for money. You drew mostly fantasy, monsters, aliens, all that. It was the biggest way you earned money, doing commissions for others online. Your sister made her living teaching kids how to defend themselves. It was the way the two of you could make the rent, being each other’s roommates. You and her were like night and day; while during the day she worked and had fun, at night you would wake up to start your life. Nighttime was a wonderful time to be awake in your opinion. The city was more beautiful and there weren’t many people to deal with. Often between your jobs, you went outside to do whatever you needed to at that time. Mainly you went outside to run, as you lived in the suburbs near a large park. Running at night was always nice and relaxing, the weather nice and cool in the summer. You never run into people, unless it was the rare insomniac walking their dog.

Tonight was one of those nights, and you went out wearing one of your sister’s running jackets, the one she works in during the day because yours was in the wash. She hated to share clothes, but she wouldn’t know anything if she was asleep. It was midnight when you left the house, heading towards the nearby park so you could run some laps. You were half-wearing your earbuds, leaving one out to pay attention to your surroundings as you did your nightly routine. There was nothing out-of-the-ordinary when you entered the park, the place seemed empty so far.

You only noticed something after you were finished with your run, heading back the way you came you spotted something out of the corner of your eye. It was a strange sight, actually, kids wouldn’t be up at this time of night, no one that young anyway. He looked lost. A big part of you wanted to ignore the kid and go home, because the sight looked so strange that something had to be off, but that smaller part of you, the part that had a morbid curiosity for the unknown, drove you forward, and you took out your earbud and let it hang, hearing a light tinny music before you shut it off entirely. You approached the kid, noting his height. Nearly four feet. Kids like him should be in bed.

You approach him cautiously, hoping not to scare him. ”Are you okay?”

Your voice doesn't seem to startle him but he just stares at you with his purple eyes, glancing up at your face and down to the jacket you're wearing. ”You shouldn't be out so late at night.” He says simply. ”Anyone could just grab you and leave.” As he speaks, he grabs your arm. In his other hand is a syringe, and your eyes widen. He’s fast, stabbing your arm with the syringe quickly before you could even think about reacting.

Your fight or flight response kicks in instantly and those feelings from before give you a loud ’I told you so’, You do your best to run, but whatever he injected kicks in quickly and you feel heavy, losing consciousness just as you see the mysterious kid grin maliciously.

* * *

  
  


Everything felt cold. Cold and wet. Your eyes opened to a blur. Everything you looked at was green. Pain surged through your body once you moved, gasping only to cough, feeling a tube down your esophagus. Every breath you took was unobstructed, however. You moved again, your arm this time. The pain came back, causing you to wince. It was a needle. Needles and censors all over your body. It sent you into a panic, and you made a choking noise, pulling one arm to roughly free yourself of both needles that were inside of your arm. The blood that followed tainted the lime liquid surrounding you. You did the same with the sensor wires stuck to your body, crying out around the tube when you ripped the remaining needles free.

This was like one of your strange dreams, the ones where you get abducted by an alien to be tested in some sort of alien spaceship, only the pain from the needles told you that this wasn’t a dream and while it was strange, you were wide awake at the moment. Very wide awake. It was then you realize that you have nothing covering your body, absolutely nothing. You wonder why this was and who did this to you. Was it that little boy at the park? You knew you should have ignored him and kept going. From the way your surroundings looked everything seemed futuristic and industrial. Was this a real alien abduction like what you read about online?

Nothing else seemed to fit logically.

Your sister would probably know how to get out of this tube with her own strength, wouldn’t she? If you remembered her lessons on self-defense. Although, you already failed one lesson of self-defense, and that was to never stop in the middle of the night for strangers. Looks were deceiving. So if that little child in the park abducted you, that meant he wasn’t really a child...

Before you could think more about it the tube made a noise, a loud, jarring noise and the green liquid began to drain away. You took that moment to take the tube that was supplying you with air and feed it out of your mouth, coughing violently when you did. The liquid was keeping you warm, but now that it drained away it was colder. You could feel it instantly and you covered your chest because of it, looking around for whoever kidnapped you. No one was in sight.

You were now standing naked in a cold tube, growing a bit frustrated until the invisible seams began to part and the tube split in half, opening up to allow you escape from its confines. Cautiously, you take a step out, your feet coming in contact with cold steel flooring. The pink color of the tube didn’t really alter the surrounds all that much, as all the machines around you were in magentas and purples. You step as far as you go until you realize you have no idea where to go. You take a breath, because whoever took you was probably watching to see what you did. That’s the only reason why you were let free, weren’t you?

Moving across the vast room felt like hours, the room feeling like a maze with no end in sight. You ran into no one, nothing breathtaking or worth lingering towards, except for the few times you ran into a control panel. Though, you had no clue how to read the strange code that was on the displays. Everything looked alien, and you came to the conclusion that yes, you were abducted. A strange feeling about that hits you and your mind wanders, making you forget your situation. No, it wasn’t time to daydream, was it? You needed to find out where you were.

Your answer to where you are came once you finally found a window, and the sight nearly took your breath away. Your eyes were unable to stay still, darting from the brilliance of space surrounding the slowly rotating Earth that sat seemingly below you. This wasn’t a mirage or a video recording, and as your hand touched the glass you felt how cold it was. Various emotions passed right through you, and you tried to hold back your excitement.

You always wanted to be in space. The means of how you got there seemed pretty outlandish, but...

“Beautiful isn't it?” A calm voice startled you, the same voice that you heard earlier, when you...

Your eyes went to the… alien. No, that wasn’t a child at all. That was just a small alien, antennae, green skin, the whole gambit. He seemed to be staring at what you were looking at, ignoring your presence for now. Your mouth twitches and you look back, “What--”

“Hush.” He snapped, waiting for a moment before speaking again. “This planet is so young, do you know? Your human lineage isn't so grand as your human texts praise it to be. They even doubt the existence of alternate life, so prideful of themselves. They’ve become so complacent in their ignorance that the majority of them become stupid and lazy, yet…” He finally looked at you. “There’s just a few that I’ve been able to find that are worthy of study, specimens like yourself that have the physical prowess of warriors.”

You blinked, frowning, “Uh--”

“One such as yourself, put through combative training to become someone--”

When you burst out laughing it sharply interrupted his monologue, and he looked irritated. “What?” He barked. “What is so fucking funny that you have to interrupt me?”

You laughed so hard you had to sit down, unable to believe your luck. You get abducted by an alien but he was after your sister. You had no combative bone in your body, your initial response to things were to run and hide. Your sister was the fighter and you were the peacemaker, and here you are, in an alien spaceship because the little green bean assumed you to be her.

“You have the wrong human.” You finally say after another bout of giggles, looking over at him. “I’m not the droid you’re looking for.”

“ _Not the droid--_ ” He paused, confused, before glaring at you, “Explain yourself.”

You smile widely then, “You were looking for my twin, you made a mistake.”

He scowled at you, pointing at your hair. “You’re the exact human I had been watching for months, don’t lie to Zim!” He shouted, “You even had that ghastly orange coat!”

The mention of your sister’s jacket only made you giggle again, “Dude, that’s my twin sister. I’m not her.”

Zim glared at you for a moment, as if to think about the validity of your statement. He stared at you long and hard, roaming his eyes along your body. “You believe me to be a fool? Sister units are different. Your body structure and features are the exact match of who I’ve been watching!”

“Have...you ever heard of twins?” You ask, mildly curious and amused at the alien’s flustered reaction. He only looked angry, but this time he looked confused with his answer. Zim only mouthed the word and turned away from you.

“COMPUTER! Define the Earth term _twin_.” He shouted to nothing in particular.

You got up again, only to jump when a booming voice startled you, “TWIN: One of two children produced in a single human reproductive act called a pregnancy. Twins can develop from one ovum or from two ova. Twins who develop from a single ovum have identical genomes. Twins who develop from two ova that are fertilized at the same time are non-identical and have different genomes.”

The information sounded accurate for an alien machine but you didn’t say anything. He looked thoughtful for a moment before clapping his hands together, seemingly having decided something. “No matter, given that you are a _twin_ this must mean that you are also a warrior as your paternal sibling. Zim still has a use for you.”

“It doesn’t work like that cowboy.” You smirked, feeling a little proud having more knowledge than an alleged intelligent lifeform. “Twins aren’t exactly the same in every sense. Yes, my sister is a ‘warrior’ as you put it, but I don’t do what she does. I don’t think I can even do what she does.”

Zim didn't look pleased at that. ”You were planned to become an experiment to send to my Tallests! If you weren't trained for battle then what good are you?”

Those thoughts you had before come rolling back into you now, those times you imagined what you would do if you had such a chance to do it. You were a popular artist for a reason. You drew erotica for those who commissioned you. Mostly aliens and monsters, making sexual fantasies for those who desired them. Sex was your talent, something you learned all you could about and had fantasies of. Oh, he wanted to know what you were good for. Did he really want to know?

Would he even enjoy it?

You were feeling a bit bold. Alien abductions seemed to spark that in you. ”I could show you if you’re that curious.” You say then, ”Although it would require your participation.”

”Eh?” He looked at you like you were trying to trick him, thinking it over carefully. ”Your life value depends on your usefulness to me. I refuse to let you loose back into the wild in the off chance you become another nuisance to my plans.”

You didn't know if that meant he was going to kill you or not, but a cold chill went up your spine at the possibility. Right. ”I guess I need to prove my worth.” You lower yourself to your knees, meeting his height. ”So, give me some background. How long have you been studying humans?”

”Longer than I should have to.” He sighed in frustration, ”Why?”

You smile slightly. ”Are you aware of…certain things humans do? For pleasure?”

His antennae quirked. ”Go on.”

”Pleasure.” You repeated, nudging your knees apart slightly. ”Humans have acquired a vast knowledge of what they can do to make themselves feel good, most of it...requires touch.” You reached down to touch yourself, dipping your fingers in your heat. You weren't surprised that you were already wet from the idea, sighing. ”The more intimate the touch... The better the reaction.”

Zim watched you curiously, how you were touching yourself and suddenly making small moans. His antennae wavered, picking up on the scent. He never smelled that before and it only made him a bit more curious. ”Is this _touch_ a way to make humans submit to one’s will?”

”Depending on who they are, that could happen.” You were getting into a steady rhythm as you fingered yourself, shifting so you could expose yourself better. ”You see…” You held back a moan, ”Humans can be controlled through pleasure, you just need to learn which buttons to push.”

Zim kept a good eye on what your fingers we're doing and to where, becoming emboldened himself and stepping forward, slapping your hand away to take over. The scent was stronger and it made him feel a strange ache from deep inside of him. ”So, doing this to you will make you submit to Zim.” His gloved fingers pressed onto your clit, teasing it. Your body shuddered and you let out a whimper, as it affected you more when it wasn't your touch. He seemed to be a quick learner, paying close attention to your reactions to his touch, fingering you and feeling how wet you were. He seemed to push on from the way you shuddered under his strokes, meeting your eyes with his own as he stared at you with intensity. 

”Show Zim how to completely control you.” He hissed out, his fingers finally sending you crashing off the ledge. You cried out and collapsed, falling back against the floor. Zim didn't let up, watching you convulse to his touches while you came on his hand. The scent of arousal that followed assaulted his senses and the aching turned into a dull throbbing, urging him to continue.

You were catching your breath, flinching as he continued to stroke you and grasping for his hand quickly to stop him. ”You--you did perfect.” You breathed out, shifting back up into a sitting position. You were colder from the wetness pooling around you but you don't seem to care. ”Now, you made me feel good, so I should make you feel good.” You tugged at his tunic. ”Mind if I see your anatomy?”

You were beyond curious as to what he had under those clothes, but he looked reluctant to allow you access. ”How do I know you won't try to cut me open?” From the way he asked that it sounded like someone had tried to do it before, and you shook your head.

”You have all the power here I believe. I don't think I could do anything against you.”

Those words were the right ones to say, stroking his ego enough that he began stripping for you. You took note of that, how giving him power was the right thing to do. He wanted dominance. You would be happy to give him that.

Once he was fully nude you looked along his body. No hair, no nipples, nothing indicating a gender but...a single slit between his legs. You decided to start there, reaching out before he stops you, still apprehensive. You meet his eyes and smile reassuringly. ”If you don't like it you can punish me for it, how about that?”

A promise of punishment seemed to coax him into compliance and he nodded once, giving you the go-ahead. You touched the slit and curiously slipped your finger inside, earning a shocked groan in return. You smiled a little wider and slipped another finger inside, exploring the curiously moist debts until your fingertips brushed along something new. He shuddered at the contact, and you pulled your fingers out, looking at the translucent pink slime sticking to your fingers. Curious, you brought it to your lips to taste it, your eyes widening in shock. It tasted sweet, something you wanted to taste again. Though when you went to repeat the process something was already peeking out of the slit. Zim didn't seem to notice, having gone into an almost haze like state from the pleasure. You kept your eyes on the… Phallus? It was a fucking tentacle dick it was a tentacle your mind was reeling.

Zim snapped out of it, looking down to what you were staring at. ”My clutch!” He cried out.

”Your clutch…” You repeat, scooting forward, ”Can I...taste it?” the question came out as a whisper but he could hear you clearly. He remembered how he felt when you were coaxing it out. He hasn't felt that in a long, long time. He had forgotten this feeling. Not since bring an Irken Elite has he--

A switch flipped.

Instead of answering you he grabbed your hair instead, pulling you like a ragdoll until your face was pressed against his slit. The clutch seemed to move on it's own, pressing itself through your lips and into your mouth. You didn't have a chance to cry out in protest before your mouth was full. You held on to him by reflex, obediently sucking on his clutch like he silently ordered. He groaned from the sensation, keeping a firm grip on your hair and keeping you in your place.

”Zim hasn't had this in sweeps, yes, yes human. Taste your new master. This is your purpose now, pleasing your master.”

You whined, enjoying what he was saying as you licked and swallows his length, glad you had all that practice to minimize your gag reflex. His clutch pulsated in your mouth, leaking the delicious slime that you were quickly becoming hungry for. He tasted like sweet cherries. Zim only groaned appreciatively, twisting his first into your hair until you were whimpering in pain.

”I had no idea the secret to controlling humans was through making them submit in such a fashion.” He finally pulled your head away, his clutch escaping. ”You agree that you belong to Zim now, do you my little sex drone?”

You swallowed whatever was in your mouth, watching his eyes burn into yours. You couldn't help but nod, because you couldn't say no otherwise. You were afraid to say no for one part, while a different part of you didn't _want_ to say no. The part that dreamed about this exact moment. Zim looks pleased with your speechless agreement and pulls you back down to continue pleasuring him with your mouth. You do what he wants and you enjoy it, letting him fuck your mouth until he’s cumming, granting you with more of that delicious slime that you swallow greedily, sighing.

”Now.” He finally pulls you away and let's go of your hair, grinning at you maliciously. ”Present yourself for your master.”

You blink for a moment and quickly get into a position that he could work with, and he reaches out to feel your heat again, fingering you. ”Human females aren't so different than Irken females.” He assesses before positioning himself pressing into you without any warning. Your breath hitches, because it's not what you're used to. He seems to fill you up differently, stretching you out just slightly. He groans at the feeling of your sex, pressing as far as he could go. ”Yessssss.” He moans, ”Remember your purpose, my little sex drone. You are made to please Zim and only Zim. Tell me who you belong to!” He thrusts in sharply and you cry out as he brushes against your G-spot.

”I belong to my master!” You say quickly as he continues to fuck you. He's not gentle but you don't care, it feels so good and you want more.

”Who is your master?” He thrusts in sharply and your toes curl, and you see stars. One more will just completely undo you and before you say his name he repeats the process, unraveling you quickly.

”ZIM!” You scream, bucking against his thrusts as you cum for him. He feels your walls contracting and hisses out, thrusting even harder. So soon after you came he builds it up again just to destroy you.

”AGAIN!” He snarls, fucking you into another climax. 

”ZIM!” Your body is becoming liquid and you find it hard to keep yourself upright, but he doesn't let up, remembering what he did to make you clench so viciously around him. And repeating the process in quick succession.

”AGAIN!” His thrust makes your body collapse and your crying by now, unable to handle orgasming again as you scream his name. He doesn't stop, he continues over and over until he finally reaches his own orgasm, grasping you with his claws as his clutch begins to shudder and blow, his slime cum filling you up from the inside as he rakes his claws along your skin. You’re left a quaking jelly-like mass on the floor, and when he finally pulls out you begin leaking and making a bigger mess. You can't bring yourself to care, your mind in the state of pure bliss. You've never come so much and so quickly in your life.

Zim looks pleased with himself, his clutch returning to his sheath as he looks at you, moving to pet your hair. ”Be honored, human. Sex drones are only meant for the highest of the Irken elite. Only Tallests are allowed to have them. Consider me your Tallest. Your purpose has been decided.”

You are too exhausted to respond, smiling slightly before you fall unconscious.

* * *

  
  


Sex drones have one purpose. To please their masters.

In any way they see fit.

You hardly remember your boring and dull life until you became Zim’s toy. Ever since you were claimed by him he continued to make good use of you. With your knowledge about human sex practices he instructed you to teach him everything about it, telling him everything you knew and being subject to many of his experiments. His favorite thing was making you cum so much that you became a drooling and mindless toy for whatever new project he demanded of you. No, you had no life without Zim, did you? He had given you life, he had given you a purpose. He had allowed you to please him whenever he wanted.

His experiments we're mostly to test your body. They were to prolong your endurance. His favorite thing was to bind your arms to your legs and use toys on you, listening to you beg. He loved it when you begged.

Since then he has moved you to the base he lived on Earth, giving you a room to sleep in when you needed to recharge. Though most of the time you woke up with him inside of you.

As of now, you were laying on the sofa, your arms tied together while your legs we're bound, one of his metal appendages was inside of you sending powerful vibrations while he stood above you, his clutch in your mouth. You loved this the most. You became hungry for the taste of his cum ever since you first tasted it, and he enjoyed feeding you.

He continued to pet your hair as you deepthroated his clutch, ”Such a good, sweet toy. You enjoy pleasing Zim do you?” He asks, running his hand along your face. You nod your head slightly, swallowing around him and letting your tongue do the work. He grinned, feeling your body quiver. By now he knew what exactly to do to make you cum. When you hit your climax you whimpered around his shaft and he purred in satisfaction. ”Zim enjoys it when his pet receives pleasure. That means it's by my hand.” His metal extension pulled out of you and settled onto your clit, vibrating with more intensity. You let out a muffled cry and he licked his lips. ”Your most sensitive areas need a little more training, do you think?”

You nodded again, your eyes tearing up slightly. He reached down to wipe the tears away from your eyes. ”You’re done when you've been fed, my lovely little sex drone.” Just as he said it, he finally felt it, your mouth managed to bring him to climax. He began panting, allowing you to swallow and suck him dry. ”Yesss…” His metal appendage finally eased off of your clit and retracted back into his pack, and he slipped himself out of your mouth. ”My good little pet. Now thank your Tallest.” He commanded.

You licked your lips, cheeks flushed. You always felt so good when he used you. ”Thank you my Almighty Tallest.”

Zim looked pleased at your reply, lowering himself to sit on you so he could finally capture your lips with his. He controlled the heated kiss, licking your mouth open with his tongue and exploring the inside. You were in bliss but you wanted more, unable to voice your needs or move to take care of them. All you could do was follow his lead until he broke away so you could breathe. You caught your breath, watching him. If you noticed the telly behind him, there was movement there that wasn't there before. ”I want to cum again.” You finally say.

Zim grinned down at you, ”All this training has been fruitful if you're begging for your master nearly seconds after I allow you reprieve. Very well, how does my sex drone wish for her release?”

You kept your focus on Zim and nothing else, even if you had a strange feeling that you were being watched. ”I wish for My Tallest to fuck me.”

Zim ran his fingers through your hair and grasped it before letting go. ”You do realize that I'm going to do more than give you one release.” He never let you cum once if he fucked you. He did his best to mentally break you each time, and that involved fucking you until you came more than you could keep count. You loved it when he fucked you until you were destroyed, to the point that thinking wasn't an option and blindly obeying your master was the only thing you could do.

You had been his willing sex drone for at least three months now, and it wasn't a one-sided decision. You were aware of what you were signing up for when you agreed to stay with Zim, and surprisingly he was willing to listen to his new slave. It took you about three days since he abducted you to convince him that you needed to go home to tell your sister that you were moving out, because just leaving her thinking you were kidnapped and possibly killed wasn't a good thing to do. He had given you a day to get your affairs in order before he took you back to where you belonged.

This was a willing decision. You honestly couldn't see yourself giving up such a fantasy that you had for years. Your life before Zim wasn't as special. It wasn't thrilling. You were just going through the motions. You hardly remembered anything about it except for the feeling of frustration. Zim’s _offer_ to make you his sex drone was like a pass to freedom from the mundane. He certainly made your life more interesting and fulfilling, and from what you noticed, he seemed like he appreciated the praise. You didn't know if it were true, but it felt like Zim needed you as much as you needed him. Though, it was an unspoken rule that the topic of his past was never to be breached. All you knew was that he was an exiled alien that was working on his own plan to subdue the Earth. That was his pet project, trying to control an entire planet. He was passionate about that as he was passionate about controlling you.

And he was good at controlling you. He loved controlling everything you did. He got off on power, it was fairly obvious. He loved power and you didn't hesitate to give it to him. He treated you rough but with enough care, as if he might lose you at any moment. You had the impression that you were all he had.

Your mind began to finally shatter upon your sixth orgasm, thoughts we're becoming harder and harder to control the more you were being driven to pleasure. Your head fell back against the cushion, screaming his name again every time he commanded it. He looked intense, focused on breaking you and feeling your walls contract around his clutch. You seemed to squeeze his phallus in the best way possible every time you came. He began hissing in another language entirely, metallic clicks mixing in as he used your body for his release. You couldn't imagine doing anything else anymore but providing pleasure to this green alien. Everything was perfect.

”Who is your Tallest?” Zim hissed out, hitting your sensitive spot for the umpteenth time. You were seeing stars, feeling yourself contract as another orgasm hit you, more powerful and numbing than the last.

”Zim! Zim! My master my Tallest my my my--”

” _Mine._ ” Zim snarled out, finally ejaculating into your spasming heat. Your eyes shut and you felt your whole body become exhausted, the lingering tingling feeling becoming like a pleasurable haze. Zim looked satisfied at that, pulling himself out of you and watching his cum leak out of your entrance. ”Good.” He said appraisingly, working on the ropes that kept you bound. Slowly you felt your limbs be released and you shifted, laying on your side on the sofa. You could see a brief image on the telly of a violet-eyed alien similar to Zim baring his teeth before the image vanished entirely. Zim caught the screen blipping into black and he scowled, looking around the room. ”Is Gir playing with the remote?” He asked aloud. 

You let out a tired sigh, trying to think. ”Didn't he leave with... a bunch of teenagers?”

He took in what you said and nodded quietly, looking back at you. ”You need to be cleaned. Can you stand?”

”Fucked me senseless and he asks me if I can stand.” You muse, earning an annoyed glare from him.

”Fine then, relax until you can move, but you're cleaning after yourself.”

You smiled at him, ”Yes my Tallest.”

Zim’s cheeks darkened for a moment before he cleared his throat and looked away. He found the remote and turned the telly on for you before finding a blanket to drape over your nude form. He moved away to leave for the kitchen until something made him stop and turn around, going back to the sofa to sit next to your form, watching the telly as he pet your hair. ”Zim will stay until you sleep.”

The small gesture seemed to make your heart feel warm and you smiled, letting your eyes fall shut.

* * *

  
  


You had gotten up an hour later and found that you were able to move. From there you left to wash yourself as Zim was elsewhere, possibly down below working on something important. You didn't mind, you knew where to find him when you needed him or vice versa. After drying off you proceeded to go to your room upstairs, sitting atop your bed and checking the sky out the one window. It was night, which meant Zim would be down below in his base for hours. You smiled and laid back, curling yourself in a blanket before nodding off again.

The next time you woke up was when you felt a strong hand grasp your arm. It was larger than Zim's, and rougher. Your eyes opened immediately and you let out a scream before another hand clasped itself over your mouth. You instantly struggled, aggravating the shadow before he pulled something out.

”Be a good human.” He hissed out, replacing his hand over your mouth with a rag. You tried to scream again but it was muffled, the strong hand that was over your mouth before was pressing down on your abdomen, keeping you still. The more you breathed, however, the more you could smell something strange, the scent enveloping your senses like a warm blanket. You slowly stopped struggling, feeling compelled to sleep again, the scent overpowering you. The last thing you could see was the shadow’s glowing violet eyes, and you could feel his hand leave your mouth to caress your head.

”Good female, that's it, just allow it to happen.”

You made a weak protest, ”Zim?” Your voice sounded miles away, and you finally succumbed to sleep.

”Zim doesn't deserve you.” The faraway voice hissed out.

* * *

  
  


When you woke up again your head felt heavy. Your surroundings, as soon as they came into focus, we're vastly different than what you were used to. The one thing you noticed, however, was the fact that you had a collar strapped to your neck with a chain that pooled onto the floor of the bed you were laying on. After a moment of looking you found the other end of the chain, connected to the far wall. You didn't understand what was happening, until your memory began to return.

The violet-eyed shadow…

”Good, you’re awake.” Said a strong voice, the type of voice that you felt in your core. You sat up and watched him enter, am alien similar to Zim but much larger and thicker, in a different uniform. You looked confused.

”Who are you?” It sounded like the most logical question at the moment. The Irken stared you down, and you realized how intimidating he was.

”I am Sizz-Lorr, but you are going to address me as your Frylord and Master.”

”Where is Zim?” You questioned after that. ”What the fuck did you do with Zim?”

He grimaced at Zim’s name. ”Zim is no longer in the picture.” He said harshly, ”Why are you even speaking to me? Sex drones are trained to speak when spoken to and to never talk back to their masters.”

”You're not my master.” You frown.

Sizz-lorr growled dangerously at you, stepping over to where you were and gripping the chain to your collar, tugging it violently. You collapsed forward, unable to breathe as he dragged you closer to him, raising you up on your knees. You were only able to breathe after that when he loosened the tension. ”You will be very fun to train, my little human.” He reached down to finger you with his claws, making your breath hitch as you felt one of his claws enter you. It was bigger than a normal finger. ”Let me give you the information you need to know.” He hissed out as he fingered you roughly, his other hand keeping your chain taught so you couldn't move away. ”Zim doesn't own you anymore. I own you. You are my sex drone and you will please me, and I will train you to be perfect.”

Your breath was shallow as he worked on you, because Zim’s training was working against you and making you feel an undying need to feel more of him. ”I wasn't Zim’s sex drone by force, it was a willing agreement.” You try not to moan but he can already feel your juices. Sizz-lorr grinned wolfishly at you, inserting a second claw and pumping into you harder. You couldn't hold back the cry and he purred.

”You will forget Zim quickly, and I won't have to force you. You're already rocking against my claws like a bitch in heat. Oh you look so delicious when you want me.” He licked his lips, and you groaned. He was right, you were moving yourself to meet his thrusts. ”Now, as an expert on taste, I need to sample what you have to offer.” he pulled his wet claws out of your heat and ran his tongue along them, humming in appreciation. ”You taste just as delicious as you look. Now, I'm going to eat you now, and be warned I am very, _very_ , hungry.” He growled then and shoved you back violently. You cried out and fell back onto the bed. He was right on you in an instant, grasping your legs and pulling them wide apart before shoving them forward. You were fully exposed and you could feel him staring at your sex, and when you watched him he grinned hungrily, lowering himself and beginning to use his long, thick tongue to lap your folds. You shuddered from the contact, covering your mouth with your hands before you moaned. He was giving you long, slow strokes and taking his time, letting you go so he could spread your folds apart with his claws and lap further into your heat. A moan escaped your mouth and already you felt like a traitor for enjoying everything this larger Irken was doing. He pressed his tongue further into you then, fucking you with his tongue. You were able to feel it, and your hips rocked up to meet his thrusts. Sizz-lorr chuckled and took his tongue out, finding your clit and lightly biting down on it. The sudden bite made you cry out loudly and squirt in his face, having cummed from the teasing alone.

Sizz-lorr licked the cum that was rolling down his cheeks, grinning. ”Let’s repeat that.” He found your weak spot, one of them. He licked your clit teasingly before closing his mouth around your sex, licking and sucking the same spot until you began to squeal. You jerked your hips up and he pressed down on your abdomen, sucking even harder and listening to you scream before his mouth was met with the flooding taste of your juices. He slurped them up greedily and licked you clean, pressing his tongue into you again to coax whatever was left out of you. You whimpered helplessly as he repeated the process, sucking your clit until you came for him again and feeling him drink you until there was nothing left. Your clit was ultra-sensitive by now and when he went to do it a third time you cried out.

”Please--please, not again I can't handle that!” You pleaded. It made him stop and look at you, seemingly in thought.

”You need to be trained to last longer, then…” He thought about something and finally raised himself up, and you could see the noticeable bulge in his uniform. ”I heard that you like being fed from your master’s clutch. Since you had given me something then you deserve to be fed as well.” He snapped his fingers then, pointing to the edge of the bed. ”Come.” 

You didn’t obey him, because he wasn’t your master. Your master was Zim and even Sizz-lorr was aware that you weren’t going to blindly follow him. He watched you blatantly refusing him and chuckled darkly, leaving the bed to go retrieve something. You visibly relaxed, your hands working on the collar and searching for the latch, but you weren’t given time to try and get yourself out of it. He came back quickly, holding a glass of blue liquid.

“Come.” He commands again, and you narrow your eyes.

“Just because you managed to make me cum for you doesn’t mean I’m automatically willing to fuck you.” You argue.

Sizz-lorr clicks his tongue in distaste, reaching for the chain and tugging on it roughly, dragging you over to him. You quickly grabbed the collar and did your best not to be choked by it, being brought to your knees a second time. He took the glass of blue liquid and drank it, grabbing the back of your neck and pulling you into a harsh and powerful kiss. Your eyes widened as he forced the liquid into your mouth and you couldn’t do anything but drink it. The liquid tasted good… better than good… it tasted unbelievable, sweet and fruity and…

Sizz-lorr broke the kiss, leaving you staring at him listlessly as he licked his lips. “As I told you before, I won’t have to force you.” He growled, “I’m going to make it so you won’t want anyone other than me.”

As he spoke, you began to feel it, your skin was hot and your cunt began to ache. Your breath came as a shudder and you were doing your best not to touch yourself, “W-w-what did you--”

He grinned. “Galactic heat. A special drink sold in the Undergrounds of Foodcourtia. It induces heat and will automatically make you willing to accept whatever I want from you. And now… I want to feed you. You already had your drink, now it’s time for your dinner.” He lowered you back down, shoving you until you were laying onto the bed, your face next to the prominent bulge in his pants. Your eyes were on that bulge and when he took it out your breath caught in your throat. It was larger than Zim’s was, slicker with more slime that was dripping from the tip. Just the sight of it sparked the want inside your body. Your mouth watered, a powerful lustful hunger kicking in as you licked your lips and leaned forward to run your tongue up the shaft, unable to stop yourself from partaking on his clutch. He purred in approval and you went further, mouthing the flesh and licking the slime off of him. It tasted sweeter than Zim’s, almost nearly like his clutch was sugar itself. It was like pleasuring a bleeding lollipop. You opened your mouth, letting him slide past your lips so he could fill you. It was harder to do what you did with Sizz-lorr than what you did with Zim, but you didn’t think about that now, taking as much as you could and sucking the pulsating girth, lapping up everything that oozed out of him.

“Yes, such a good slave…” Sizz-lorr pat your head in appreciation, “You don’t need Zim, Zim didn’t deserve you, you will be fed well with your new Master. You will forget all about him once you are trained perfectly. You will become my fucking cumslut, my little cock-hungry whore that will never want anything but my clutch in your holes. Does that sound delicious?”

You nodded, possessed by the need to please him and satiate yourself, bobbing your head onto his clutch and sucking on it hard. It earned you a throaty groan and he continued to pet you, nudging your head further in hopes you would take more of him. You couldn’t even if you tried, sucking on him until he began to get overzealous and grasped your hair tightly, moving your head for you until he was fucking your mouth. You couldn’t control it now, trying to breathe as he violently facefucked you until he finally began to cum. He came loudly, though it was outside of your mouth and only half of it went in while the rest went all over your face. You swallowed immediately and licked your lips, catching whatever you could and cleaning the slime from your cheeks, wiping it away and licking it from your fingers. He was watching you as you licked his cum off your digits, groaning again and grasping the chain, tugging upward. You immediately rose up to your knees before he began to pull, and he grabbed your hair roughly again and slammed his mouth against yours. The kiss was forceful and strong, you didn’t have any room to adjust. He probed his tongue inside of your mouth and tasted you, groaning while his free hand grasped your ass and hoisted you up against him over his clutch. He lowered you onto him and pressed inside of you, enough to bring some pain from the fact that he was so thick. You whimpered into his mouth and he only groaned, letting go of your hair so he could grasp your ass and grind you against him. You pulled your head away to finally breathe, crying out as he lifted you up only to bring you back down.

“You’re so fucking tight--” He growled, leaning down to bite your shoulder hard. You cried out again, feeling his clutch fill you up completely, penetrating so deep that it was bumping against your cervix. You whimpered loudly and clung onto him, keeping your legs up as he used you like a toy. The pain was subsiding quickly under the effects of the aphrodisiac and there was a new pressure building up quicker than you could think. He was brushing against every part of you and it was becoming intense, and you screamed out, feeling your first orgasm slam into you. Your hips jerked up and your walls contracted, making him hiss in response. “This is why humans are so expensive…” He groaned out, thrusting his hips upward. You whined and whimpered against his shirt, his movements building you up again. Zim trained you so well in this area, he made it so that you could orgasm multiple times in quick succession, and Sizz-lorr was using it against you. The more he thrust you against him you could feel your pressure breaking, and you screamed out again, arching against him as you came, your body starting to shake. You were drowning with need, unable to feel content and wanting even more.

“Yesss, cum for your Master, scream for your pleasure. Scream for your Frylord and Master.”

It wasn’t long until the third one quaked through your body and your nails dug into his skin, “Master!” You screamed out of obedience. He groaned at that and captured your lips in his again, muffling your voice as he kissed you with a fiery passion. You succumbed to the pleasure and returned the kiss, feeling his tongue wrap around yours while you whimpered and moaned to his thrusts. He only broke the kiss when you hit another orgasm, “Master!” You cried out, your body was starting to feel weak, and by now you felt like a ragdoll only to be used and discarded, the way you were trained to enjoy. He grinned at your lax grip, watching your head lull back as your mouth fell open and your eyes shut in pure bliss.

“Enough pleasure to make you melt around me. You were trained perfectly for this.” He stepped forward and laid you down onto the bed, grinning as he thrust hard and fast into you. You were in a pleasured haze, moaning with his every thrust. His eyes went from your hypnotized eyes to your chest, which was bouncing along with his movements. He grinned, reaching forward to grab them, feeling them and flicking your nipples. “A human female’s body is so similar to an Irken female...hm…” He leaned over you and took one of your breasts into his mouth, biting down on your nipple and sucking. You gasped, whining. Those were sensitive just like everything else. He looked disappointed when nothing came from them, releasing your breasts and massaging it with his large hand. “I know a way to fix this…”

Your next orgasm came in like a gently rolling wave and you whimpered, arching against his thrusts as you came. “Ahhh--”

He groaned, your contractions finally triggering his own orgasm and he slammed into you swiftly, making you cry out as he grasped your hips, holding you against him as he violently came inside of you, filling you to the brim with his cum. You felt so relaxed and blissful at that point, moaning in pleasure. He looked delighted at how he managed to break you so easily, pulling out and watching as the mixture of your juices escaped with him. “You need improvement in some places, but you’re nearly perfect…” He reached up to stroke your face. “Now, who owns you?”

You allowed the pleasant buzz to wash over you, looking up at him with a smile, “My Frylord and Master.”

He grinned, “Who are you?”

“I’m your toy, your cock-hungry little whore.” You murmured.

He reached down to insert his claws into your sex, getting them wet with cum before bringing them up to your mouth. “Now suck. Taste what you’ve become.”

When he pushed his fingers into your mouth you obediently sucked the fluids off of them, tasting bittersweet. Sizz-lorr pulled them back out and went back to petting you. “Your life starts here.” He says in absolute.

* * *

* * *

Time was different in space, on another planet away from what you knew. Everything blurred together. You knew nothing outside of the room that you were limited to. He kept you chained up at all times, the chain only reaching to where you were allowed to go. When you weren’t being trained you were asleep, because his training was so intense that all you could do was sleep afterward.

His training was to make you into his perfect little toy. You were trained in endurance, to last longer than you already could. You were trained so that you could relate pain to pleasure, which involved powerful electric shocks every time his toys induced you to climax. It was a process, in which he strapped you to a chair and inserted a toy inside of you, and another on your clit while the toy on your clit was tailored to your climaxes. Every time you orgasmed it sent a powerful electric jolt to your clit. You forgot how long it had been since he started, but when the electric shocks became less painful and something you began to look forward to, he knew that you were improving.

After a while Sizz-lorr stopped using the Galactic Heat on you, punishing you accordingly if you became difficult. Spankings were something he enjoyed, and his hand was large enough to cover your entire cheek. You grew to enjoy those as well, as he made sure to stimulate you as he punished you. Soon you were becoming difficult just to get punished by him, something Sizz-lorr took pleasure in giving you.

The biggest change, however, was with your breasts. Sizz-lorr had a...fancy with your breasts, and the fact that they could produce _milk_. He made sure to start you on a process that made you able to produce it. It consisted of a special drink he fed you, which was full of hormones, massaging your breasts and stimulating your nipples for at least two hours at a time. The faster option was to make you pregnant, but Irkens were incompatible with humans until they became fertile. He wasn’t willing to wait that long for the next rotation.

It was a permanent change, your breasts grew larger from the milk inside of them, and when they were full they began to ache. Sizz-lorr made sure to take care of that quickly, and he realized upon the first taste that human milk tasted sweet and delicious, almost exotic. It was why human females were so valuable in the slave trade. He made sure to get his fill every time he was hungry, and Sizz-lorr was _always_ hungry. 

This was one of his feeding times, his mouth on your breast as he sucked you, the flavor of sweet milk flowing into his mouth as he fed on you. You moaned at the feeling, your wrists tied to the bed and leaving you helpless to him. As he suckled you his claws were slowly pumping into your heat, in and out, in and out. You rocked your hips to meet his claws feeling a pleasant buzz of pleasure rolling through you. ”Master please…” You moaned for him, ”Please make me cum.”

Sizz-lorr grinned, rolling your nipple with his teeth and pulling slightly before releasing it, making you moan again. His claws pressed fully into you and brushed against a sensitive wall, making your body shudder. You rocked your hips eagerly, fucking yourself against his claws while he watched you, his other hand cupping your asscheek but allowing you to move freely. ”Make yourself cum for me, slut.”

”Mmm yes, yes master I'll cum for you. I'm your best cumslut. I'm your precious toy.” You ground your his against his claws and whimpered, riding him and building up your own orgasm. You were hungry, you wanted him to feed you but you knew that he wouldn't until you entertained him. He kept his eyes on your lidded ones, watching your mouth fall open as you licked your lips. You were almost there, you were so close…

”What is your purpose?” He hissed out. ”Tell me what you are.”

You whimpered, rolling your hips. ”I’m Sizz-lorr’s toy, I'm my Frylord’s perfect sex drone. I live only to serve my Master.”

”What are you?”

”I'm a filthy whore that only wants her Master’s cum.” You moaned again, nearing the edge. He then began to meet your thrusts, brushing harder against your sensitive spot.

”You will never obey anyone other than your Master will you?” He growled. ”Your loyalties lie with me.”

”Yes! Yes Master I'm only yours.” You finally cried out as your orgasm rolled through you, bearing down on his claws as you came hard, your body shuddering as you whimpered helplessly. ”Ahhhh--”

Sizz-lorr pulled out his soaking wet claws and raised them to your mouth. You opened to accept them automatically, licking your cum off of his gloves obediently until there was nothing left. He grinned at that, finally shifting to untie your wrists before getting off the bed.

”You’re finally perfect, and now that I've obtained a perfect sex drone I have a surprise for you.” He grinned devilishly. “We’re going outside the room today.”

Your head perked up, because this was the first time you’ve ever been allowed outside the room. You look excited at this new venture and smile, sitting up for him. “Where are we going Master?”

He moved to where your chain connected to the longer one, unhooking it and gripping the end tightly. “That’s a surprise, but I’m sure you will _love_ it. First, though, I have to blindfold you.”

You nodded instantly, finding nothing strange in the request. He looked pleased at your compliance and grabbed a scrap of fabric, slipping it over your eyes and tying it tight. “Don’t say anything until I take the blindfold off.” He instructed firmly, and you nodded, keeping yourself quiet. You soon felt a tug to your chain and immediately climbed off the bed, allowing him to lead you somewhere beyond the room you knew as your home. You were still naked, feeling the atmosphere change as you continued to follow the chain’s lead. Noise met your ears, unfamiliar sounds that indicated that more people were with you. Was he bringing you to meet everyone? You vaguely remember something similar, your old Master taking you places, until the memory blurred into a fuzzy feeling. You hardly remember your last Master, but some part of you seemed to try to think about him at every turn. Who was he? It’s been so long…

“Stop.” Sizz-lorr’s voice demanded, and you automatically stop walking, the thought of your past being torn away from you by your Master’s voice alone.

You could hear other people breathing, and movement. You felt like there were eyes on you, lingering on your body.

“She looks breakable.” A gruff voice said.

“I’d love to see how far she breaks.” Another voice chimed in.

“I want to destroy her.” A third voice.

Sizz-lorr chuckled, “She’s been perfectly trained, boys, you’ll get your chance soon.”

“I can’t believe you got a ‘uman, those costs millions of monies. How’dya get ‘er?” A fourth voice asked.

“Let’s just say I had a little luck and she fell right into my lap.” Your Master finally grasped the blindfold and took it away from your eyes. “You may speak now, pet.”

You blinked, realizing that four different aliens were staring at you. One of them looked familiar...Vortian… you guessed. Another looked black and shadowy, like an eldritch demon, complete with hooves and sharp claws, a mask of sorts over his face--unless it was his face. Another was just ...goo. A monster that was translucent and slimy, and the other looked like a scarred Irken with mechanical legs that replaced his real ones, a patch over his right eye. The room they were all in looked bare, almost dirty. A beat-up mattress was in the corner. Behind you, Sizz-lorr shut the door, locking it.

“Master?” You looked over at him, confused at the sight. “Who are they?”

Sizz-lorr chuckled, “Pet, these fine gentlemen have paid me greatly to have a taste of you. Now, be a good little whore and entertain my friends. Make them happy.”

You didn’t know what to say, but it was a command. You turned back to the four aliens, unsure of what to do but knowing what exactly to do, lowering yourself to your knees.

The demon-alien stepped up first, petting your hair, “Such a perfect little sex drone, doing just what your Master says. Open your mouth.” He pressed his claw to your lips and you opened up for him, feeling his claw explore the insides of your mouth, his other claws stroking something throbbing inside of his cloak. “Mmm, moist and slick.” He grinned, finally removing his throbbing black alien cock out of his coak. You couldn’t describe it, but there were spiked ridges along the shaft. He grasped your head and shoved it forward, the head of his shaft pulsating with dark blue veins. You licked it instantly, taking him into your mouth and listening to him groan. You continued, keeping your command fresh in your mind. _Make them happy._ Making them happy meant making them cum. You will make them cum.

The demon groaned, patting your head, “Her mouth is hot, exquisite and her tongue is perfect. Yess.. sweet little toy, suck me.”

“Hey, don’t hog the bitch.” Cried out the Irken, “We all want a turn.”

Sizzlor was sitting at a lone table, counting the money that was laid out before him, “Calm yourself, Frazak, she’s been trained to last hours, you won’t tire her out.” He licked his claws and flipped through the bills, sorting them accordingly.

The demon shoved your head further and you whimpered around him, his cock pushing down your throat. You swallow around him by reflex, making him groan again. “Keep doing that sweet and I won’t last long.” He purred, threading his fingers through your hair, “Keep going…”  
  
You let out a moan and continued to suck and swallow him, grasping his feathery haunches and bobbing your head, almost crying out when you felt someone pull you up from behind, forceful hands grabbing your hips before one hand palmed your sex, a finger sliding into your folds to feel the slick wet depths.

“She’s soaking.” The Vortian grinned from behind you, his own cock already out. It was similar to an Irkens but with a knot at the bottom. He fingered you, his long fingers penetrating your heat and exploring, making you whimper and pleasure the demon’s cock even more, feeling a great need to have him cum inside your mouth. The eldritch groaned and rocked his hips into your mouth, forcing you against him as he came. The cum was thick and goopy, almost sticky and tastes black like liquorish. It went down your throat slowly and the taste lingered, but it didn’t stop you from licking him clean like how you were taught. The demon only groaned and pet you, a few spurts shooting in your mouth for you to swallow before he slipped himself out of your mouth. The cum made your tongue black and it strangely affected you, making you feel tingly in your groin and your mouth water.

“You’ll feel hungry for more, sweet. They always do.” The demon moved back to allow the legless Irken to take over, his thick clutch already out and slick with slime as if he had been stroking himself. Frazak didn’t waste any time for pleasantries, shoving his clutch into your mouth and almost gagging you, the Irken hissing out and gripping your hair. “Use that mouth bitch, before I use it for you.”  
  
“Eager, are we?” The Vortian mused, finally pulling his fingers out of you and pressing his knotted cock into your heat, making you whimper and sigh around the Irken’s clutch. The Vortian fucked you eagerly, thrusting into you and groaning with hunger. “Fuck she’s so tight. No wonder you’re renting her out!”

“Wait until you make her cum.” Sizz-lorr mused.

The Irken’s cum tasted like grapes and drove you forward to swallow as much of him as you could. His length reminded you of your previous Master, how he was able to fit down your throat so easily. You sighed in bliss from the nostalgia, wishing that it was his cock instead of a random Irken’s. You decided to daydream anyway, sucking his cock eagerly and with growing hunger, letting your tongue lave his length as you swallowed everything that dripped out. You felt so good, a good fitting cock inside of you and a clutch down your throat, you allowed yourself to be used, being driven to orgasm quickly as the Vortian pounded into you.

“HOLY SHIT!” He cried out as your walls contracted, making him cum instantly, his seed filled your heat and it felt burning, almost like lava. You cried out around the Irken’s cock.

“Bet you like that you fuckin’ slut, gettin fucked like the bitch you are. You suck like you’re in heat. Is she in heat?” The Irken looked back up at Sizz-lorr, groaning as you continued to swallow.  
  
“I can make that happen, but that’ll cost extra.” Sizz-lorr put down the money, turning to them. “I doubt she can’t get any more willing as she is now. I made sure to make her as willing as possible.”

“What about her milk?” The eldritch questioned, “How much does it cost to feed from her?”

“Not for sale.” Sizz-lorr growled, watching the slime monster take over in place of the Vortian. You whimpered, feeling the cold slime enter you, solidifying into a phallus shape and sliding deep inside of you, slamming against your cervix. You felt the slick hand raise one of your legs up, and it allowed him to angle in further.

“I’m going to tear you apart.” He hissed out.

You didn’t have a chance to cry out before the Irken was cumming into your mouth, his grape-flavored slime swallowed instantly and leaving you so hungry. You licked away every single drop and he slid his clutch out of your mouth, crouching down and pinching your cheek.

“You love this do you?”

You nodded, and he leaned forward to lick the tears off your cheeks. Apparently you’ve been crying but you didn’t realize any of it. After that he let go of you, allowing the Vortian to take over.

“You’re right, she’s a fuckin’ cum eating whore.” The Irken said to Sizz-lorr.

You didn’t know why you were crying.

* * *

  
  


You had no concept of time, but you sworn that hours have passed. By then they all fucked you at least fifteen times, making you cum more times than you could count. Your mind was completely broken and they took advantage of that, using you like a rag doll. Your master told you to make them happy, and you made them happy. Your stomach and cunt were full of their happiness and by the time a buzzer went off you were limp against the mattress, the Vortian slamming another orgasm out of your body. You arched up to meet his thrusts and sighed out in bliss, your eyes having rolled back while your mouth was open, tongue out as you rode out your fiftieth orgasm.

“Time’s up!” Sizz-lorr shouted, getting up from his chair and clapping his hands together. “Your three hours are up, it’s time to go.”

“Bullshit!” The Irken shouted, “I paid ten-thousand monies for this and I expect more than three fuckin’ ‘ours, mate. At least give ‘er to me for a day.”

“I concur, I feel that little sweet would love to entertain us one-on-one.” The eldritch agreed.

Sizz-lorr glared at them, “I don’t trust any of you to keep her out of my sight for a day, I’m allowing you time with a fucking human. There’s a little thing you need to know about supply and demand. You demand the goods, I supply on my own terms.” He snapped his fingers, “Now get out. If you want more time with my sex drone then cough up more money. One-hundred thousand for six hours. Five hundred-thousand for a day.”

“You money-grubbing asshole.” The slime hissed out, moving towards the door, “Better be happy you’re the only one with a human on this planet.”

“I intend to come back.” The demon said before leaving, “And I will have enough for a week, _for myself_.”

Sizz-lorr snorted in amusement, waiting for all of them to file out before attending to you. You were staring off into the distance with a blank look in your eyes, completely content in your haze of pleasure. He grinned and scooped you up in his arms and put you over his shoulder, taking you out of the room and into another, locking the door until you were in a familiar bathroom. He slipped you in a tub and ran the cleansing gel, submerging you into it and cleaning you off. Your eyes trailed up to him and you smiled, moving to hold his hand.

“Did I make them happy Master?” You asked. He glanced at you and snorted, his antennae flicking forward.

“You made them more than happy, my little toy. You’ll be making more of my friends happy now that you’re perfect. Do you feel like making friends?”

You idly thought back to your old Master, how one night he told you that he would kill anyone who ever took you away from him. However, the Master you had now was all too happy to share you with others. You failed to smile, wishing you could remember your old Master’s name.

Sizz-lorr rose his hand up to grasp your chin, pulling your head up towards his. “Does my lovely little pet wish to make friends?”

You snapped back into reality and forgot him again, nodding and giving him a smile. “Anything my Master wishes.”

Sizz-lorr smiled. “Good girl.” 

A tear escaped the corner of your eye, and you brushed it away, not understanding why.

* * *

  
  


The tears would come automatically, before, during, after you _played_ with Sizz-lorr’s “friends”. You never knew until someone pointed it out, or licked them from your face. Some enjoyed it when you cried, others didn’t notice or care. The longer you were brought to that room to make another friend, the more you didn’t want to make friends. Though, you couldn’t tell Sizz-lorr no, he was your Master, he owned you. He kept you fed and satisfied, he cleaned you up and put you to sleep. He just wanted to share you, was that really bad?

Somewhere in your mind you remembered your old Master, how much he stayed by your side after making you feel good, how he actually spoke to you as a person. He was possessive over you, hissed at anyone who looked at you for too long.

Those memories were still fuzzy, his name was still a mystery. The memories were becoming harder and harder to recall, but they only came when you felt numb, sometimes while you were playing with Sizz-lorr’s friends.

Today was one of those days. You met those friends nearly every day now. Some came back to play with you more, sometimes only one came to play with you for a whole day. Those days your Master was very pleased with you. Though, he kept his eyes on you. He never left the chair, he made sure that no one tried anything funny. He had to throw someone out for hurting you too much before.

The blindfold was customary. He didn’t want you to see where the room was until you were inside of it. You kept yourself perfectly silent for him when he did. You couldn’t understand why it never felt fun anymore. This should feel fun. Why didn’t it feel fun? Now it felt…

“Today you’re meeting a new friend.” Sizz-lorr said to you, and a cold chill went up your spine. He took the blindfold and slid it off, presenting you to your newest companion.

You don’t know if you stopped breathing or not.

Red eyes, red like cherries. They looked familiar to you, belonging to an Irken that didn’t seem familiar at all. He was… tall. Taller than you. The outfit was unfamiliar, red robes. He didn’t look like the rest of them, he didn’t seem like the rest of them. When he looked at you you noticed emotions in his eyes. He couldn’t look away from your face.

When the Irken finally stepped forward to brush the tears from your cheeks only then you realized you were crying. He didn’t seem to like it, frowning in disapproval before narrowing his eyes at Sizz-lorr’s turned back.

“It’s alright.”

His voice made your head hurt, and you winced. He sounded… you knew that voice. You knew where it came from. Cherries… did he taste like cherries?

You nearly jumped when he brandished a weapon from his pack, and you covered your mouth, stumbling aside. He caught you with his free hand quickly, pulling you close.

“Stand in the corner and stare at the wall.” His voice sounded commanding and it felt like a switch was flipped. You understood his command quickly and nodded, stumbling away when he let you go and going to the mattress, huddling yourself near the corner and shutting your eyes. You couldn’t see anything, only feel the movements and voices.

Swinging, a scream before someone collapsed.

“WHAT ARE YOU--”

“Did you THINK I WOULDN’T FIND OUT?” His voice made your heart pound and you ducked your head, biting your lip as you heard grunts and wood breaking.

“--it can’t be! You’re supposed to be smaller!” Sizz-lorr’s voice sounded pained, almost horrified.

“Oh you’d be surprised what a little vengeance and anger can do for your focus.” The Irken snarled, and another blood-curdling scream after something clearly snapped.

“Y-you just want her back, right? Well go, fine, take her! Just take her!” Sizz-lorr sounded almost frightened now, his voice even more strained than before.

“You’re not getting the picture, Sizz-Lorr.” The Irken’s voice was lower now, and you began to feel it through your bones. Your mouth moved, whispering the name.

“Zim…” You whispered.

“You _stole_ the only thing that mattered to me, Sizz-Lorr, after everything I went through--”

“What YOU went through? You are still a fucking food drone you piece of shit! You were NEVER an Invader! I was the one tormented by you, left to serve unruly customers for twenty years during the Great Foodening. I was only taking what I rightfully deserved.”

Zim snarled, advancing onto Sizz-lorr. He was bleeding, a knife stuck in his shoulders right above his pack, the Frylord cradling his broken arm. Zim stepped forward, not caring if he was stepping in blood.

“You think I don’t know that? What makes you think Zim doesn’t know what they did to me? How do you think I ended up with (Y/N). Her name is (Y/N), by the way. She’s not a ‘bitch’ or a ‘cock hungry whore’, she’s _mine._ ” His spider-legs activated from his pack, poising above him threateningly. “And you aren’t leaving this room alive.”

You cried out when you heard a loud squelch and a bloodied scream, the voice of Sizz-lorr dying out and leaving only dead silence. You covered your face with your hands, keeping still but knowing that your body was shaking. When a hand touched your shoulder you jumped, almost crying out before he turned you around, pulling you into a strong embrace.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” Zim murmured into your hair, the words making you break out into fresh tears. You allowed yourself to sob openly, burying your head in his shoulder. He smelled familiar, he looked and sounded like your memories. This was him, this was your real Master.

Zim sighed and pulled away, working on the collar on your neck. When it fell away you felt strange, since it was on you for so long. You felt lighter without it, a somewhat freeing feeling. You took his hand by instinct but he pulled away. You winced, almost hurt, until he used his hands to pick you up bridal-style, carrying you.

“Don’t look.” He instructed, and you nodded, ducking your head as he carried you past the carnage, out of the door.

The first time you saw light was the first time you felt like yourself again.

It was on the ship that you were able to finally wear clothes. They smelled just as familiar as your memories. They were your clothes. Zim stayed with you after taking off from Foodcourtia, putting the ship on autopilot. You had so many questions flying across your mind, too many. You didn’t know if he could answer all of them. You tried anyway, starting with a single one.

“Why?”

Zim sighed and pulled you into his arms, settling himself against the wall and combing his fingers through your hair. “Didn’t I tell you before? I said I’ll kill anyone who would take you away from me.” He set his chin atop of your head, staring off in the distance. “Zim will destroy planets for you, and I will be damned if I allow some scorned frycook to take you away from me.”

You felt warm and protected laying in Zim’s arms, and you only leaned into him in response, letting your eyes shut while he continued to hold you.

“Aren’t I the lucky one.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to stalk me and miss my tumblr I am now on Twitter > @jazzykittenz


End file.
